starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Пау'аны
|races= |members=*Лампэй ФэйЗвёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Тион Медон * Тимон Медон * Дарт ДесолоусStar Wars: The Force Unleashed * Лар Ле'УнгStar Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2 }} Пау'аны — долговязая родственная людям раса с планеты Утапау. Также известны как утапауны и Древние из-за их длинной продолжительности жизни. Они сосуществовали на Утапау с утаями. Два вида хорошо ладили, но долговязые пау'аны предпочитали руководящую роль на планете. Из-за удаленности Утапау во Внешнем Кольце, пау'аны были изолированы по большей части своей истории. Тем не менее, они сыграли свою роль в галактических событиях в 19 ДБЯ, когда Конфедерация независимых систем завоевала Утапау. Пау'аны выступили против Конфедерации с помощью Республики, а позже против Империи, из-за чего имперцы взяли под свой контроль их планету после провозглашения Декларации Нового Порядка. Биология и внешний вид Являясь разумной около-человеческой расой Пау'анов или Утапаунов, как они себя когда-то называли, ростом они были выше человека, около 1,9 метра. Они были лысыми и их голова была полосатой с морщинами на серой коже. Пау'аны весили в среднем семьдесят килограммов. Пау'аны имели большие, глубоко посаженные черные глаза в красных глазницах и неровными, клыками, как зубами, используемые для разрыва сырого мяса, так как они были плотоядными. У них была бледная, морщинистая кожа, в связи с тем, что они жили в воронках на Утапау, дававшие им ограниченный доступ к свету. Эти черты вызвали у некоторых рассматривавших их страх. Тем не менее, пау'аны как общество в целом были доброжелательными, и были рады приветствовать гостей в их часто упускаемом из виду мире. Пау'аны имели длинную продолжительность жизни, до 700 лет, гораздо дольше, чем утаи, другой вид родом с Утапау. Это принесло им прозвище « Древние». Члены вида смогли видеть также в темноте. Пау'аны имели четыре пальца рук и ног, но были более подвижны, чем они казались. Они часто носили сложную одежду, предназначенную для повышения их впечатляющего роста. Большинство пау'анов говорили и на пауанском и основном языках. Общество и культура thumb|left|250px|Тион Медон встречает Оби-Вана Кеноби на Утапау. Пау'аны выполняют большинство правительственных и административных обязанностей на Утапау, так как утаи не хотели выполнять такую работу. Большинство пау'анов были лидерами с самого начала своей жизни, часто имея в управлении команды утайских рабочих. Это давало им опыт, который будет использоваться позже в их жизни. Пау'аны были добрые лидеры, сочувствовавшие своим подчиненным. Каждый город на Утапау контролировался магистром портовой администрации, наследственным титулом, отведенным для пау'анов. Эти администраторы помогали консультативным советом для принятия важных решений о своем городе, обращаясь к Силам утапауанской Безопасности, когда это было необходимо. Каждый Администратор служил в утапаунском комитете и участвовал в руководстве планетарным управлением. Однако комитет редко делал важные решения, так как города были в состоянии функционировать самостоятельно большую часть времени. Несмотря на многие различия между пау'анами и утаями, эти два вида смогли мирно сосуществовать, хотя между жителями разных городов Утапау часто возникали конфликты из-за философских разногласий. Тем не менее, эти конфликты редко доходили до кровопролития, было более характерно для городов игнорировать друг друга. Каждый город имеет свою собственную культуру, и конкуренция между ними была жестокой. Тем не менее, города были в состоянии сотрудничать, когда ситуация потребовала этого, например, во время вторжения Конфедерации на планету в 19 ДБЯ. Пау'анское общество смесь различных стилей и культур, из-за древнего слияния с утаями. Встроенные в водосточные колодезные стены пау'анские поселения, такие как город-космодром Пау, были разделены на различные области, каждая из которых смесь архитектурных стилей и инопланетного дизайна. Они любили искусство, и наслаждались изучением скульптуры и находили способы включения различных художественных стилей в архитектуру. Пау'аны разработали индустриальное общество, несмотря на его, казалось бы, примитивное и естественное изображение, и несмотря на это, утаи были теми, кто на самом деле делал тяжелую работу. Утаи не возражали, однако, так как коллективный труд намного предпочтительнее труда на руководящих должностях. Они смогли привести в свои города ветер через массивные ветряные мельницы. Девяносто девять процентов мощностей планеты получали с этих ветряных мельниц. Большинство пау'анов ездили на живых зверях, таких как варактилы и дактилионы вместо спидеров. Пау'аны, а также утаи, были известны своей любовью к гонкам на подах.Kinect Star Wars Пау'аны представлены 30 % — или примерно 28,5 млн. — от общей численности населения Утапау в 90 миллионов жителей.Иллюстрированный атлас» states that there are 90 million inhabitants on Utapau, 30 % of which are Pau'ans. Simple math was used from here to obtain a figure of 28.5 million. История thumb|175px|Пау'aн Пау'анская цивилизация ведет свое начало от 57000 ДБЯ. Считалось, что поселенцы отправились на Утапау надеясь найти гостеприимный мир, и колонизировать его после разрушения своей родины. Некоторые создали дома в воронках, в то время как другие стали жить на поверхности. Со временем этот вид изменился генетически, став пау'анами и утаями, двумя видами с многими различиями, но с некоторыми сходствами. Исследователи из Университета Санбра обнаружили доказательства, подтверждающие теорию, что эти два вида связаны, хотя точные данные не известны. В конце концов, изменение климата, вызывавшее серьезные ветра, заставили пау'анов отправиться под землю, в воронки. Утаи приветствовали пау'aнов, и с течением времени, два общества объединились вместе, чтобы жить в взаимовыгодной цивилизации. Тимон Медон был пау'aном отвечавшим за объединение, и он был в почете на пау'aнов за свои действия. После слияния двух культур, они разделились на несколько групп, образуя города-колодцы, разбросанные по Утапау. Тион Медон, администратор порта Утаи в 19 ДБЯ, был назван по имени Тимона Медона. Пау'aны представляли только около тридцати процентов населения на Утапа, хотя, как и администраторы, и бюрократы городах-воронках, их влияние восполняло нехватки их количества. Из-за торговых ограничений, налагаемых на них Торговой Федерацией, пау'aны не могли импортировать многие товары, такие как оружие или корабли, и были вынуждены создавать свои собственные технологии. Так как Утапау был расположен в далеком Внешнем Кольце, несколько независимых торговцев отважились лететь на их планету; хотя многие рисковали побывать там около 49 ДБЯ, услышав слухи, что вода на планете имеет чудесные целебные свойства. Были даже утверждения, что Утапау есть оригинальный дом джедаев, хотя эти слухи не были новыми; они возникли за много тысячелетий ранее. Хотя пау'aны не хотели привлекать к себе внимание, опасаясь встречи с более мощными культурами, которые могут попытаться победить их, они с нетерпением встречали гостей, которые хотели испытать исцеление. Тем не менее, как только была доказано, что вода, не что иное, как обычная вода, большинство людей забыли о Утапау, в очередной раз оставив его в покое. thumb|175px|left|Утапау, дом пау'aнов Культура пау'aнов вновь была потревожена во время Войн Клонов Конфедерацией независимых систем. Хотя нейтральные утапаунцы попытались дать отпор с несколькими дредноутами Рендили, КНС удалось захватить планету как крепость. Администратор Тион Медон и его помощник Лампэй Фэй были вынуждены провести генерала Гривуса и его союзников на Утапау, превращая планету в явочную квартиру сепаратистов.Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune Пау'aны спрятали свои истребители, Поракс-38, так что они не были использованы военной машиной сепаратистов или уничтожены. С приходом мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, многие пау'aны и утаи дали отпор силам дроидов, с усилиями утайских пилотов на истребителях, чтобы помочь освободить свою планету,Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith хотя Утапау было покорено еще раз с образованием Галактической Империей. Империя использовала ресурсы планеты не задумываясь о местной культуре, которая была затронута, и пау'aнские пленники были отправлены в качестве рабов на несколько имперских проектов, в том числе колонизации Бисса.Evasive Action: Recruitment Некоторые пау'aны и утаи создали движения сопротивления, и различные города смогли объединиться еще раз перед лицом большой угрозы. После освобождения их планеты Новой Республикой, они присоединились к новому галактическому правительству, надеясь избежать дальнейшего порабощения и плохого обращения со стороны лидеров галактики. После юужань -вонгской войны, Утапаунский Комитет избрал решение присоединиться к Галактическому Альянсу, провозгласив демократию жизненно важным значением для сохранения галактикагалактики. Когда лорд ситхов Дарт Крайт взял под свой контроль Галактическую Империю, Утапау защищал адмирал Гар Стази из Осколока Галактического Альянса в конце войны, после предоставления приюта флоту альянса на протяжении всего конфликта.Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2 Осуждая геноцид, принесенного ситхами на Дак, Администратор Порта Пау-Сити Tелан Медон согласился предоставить гавань Стази и спрятать его раненых глубоко в лабиринте пещер, который располагался по столицей. Без ведома пау'aнов, ситхский ученый Вул Айзен создал лабораторию на планете, проводя незаконные эксперименты на туземцах. Расположенный на виду в одном из главных участков Пау-Сити, функция лаборатории была в том, чтобы обеспечить Айзену пространство, чтобы сделать смертельный вирус, который бы уничтожить окончательно все живое на Утапау. Чтобы предотвратить распространение смертоносной чумы, рыцарь-джедай Кейд Скайуокер проник в лабораторию и убил Айзена, обеспечивая сохранив токсин от распространения и защитив народ пау'aнов от вымирания. Пау'аны в галактике thumb|right|250px|Дарт Десолус Пау'анов редко можно найти в галактике, кроме Утапау, в основном из-за удаленности их планеты. Тем не менее, один человек, который смог достичь известности был пау'aн Дарт Десолус, который служил джедаем до его падения на темную сторону, когда он стал ситхом. Родившись приблизительно в 3522 ДБЯ, Десолус присоединился к Ордену джедаев, затем был выслан в связи с его сильными амбициями. Он повернулся к темной стороне, вернулся на Утапау и обучил ряд пау'aнов в ближнем бою. Десолус и его армия убили большое количество джедаев, прежде чем он был побежден и убит Высшим советом джедаев на Яга-Минор. В другом случае, Лар Ле'Унг получил звание магистра в восстановленном Ордене джедаев в 25 ПБЯ, только чтобы умереть в начале кровавой юужань-вонгской войны. В пау'анах, которые оставили Утапау, можно было бы узнать помощников дворян и сенаторов. Наличие пау'aнсках помощников рассматривается как символ статуса, так же, как имеющие советников каамаси. Так как пау'aны были искусными лидерами, некоторые из них были приняты на работу в органы корпоративного сектора для работы в качестве менеджеров корпорации. В какой-то момент, многие пау'aны были завербованы компанией, так, что Правительству Корпоративного сектора пришлось вмешаться и силой бизнеса принять только ограниченное количество пау'aнов на долность менеджеров. Однако после возникновения Империи, пау'aны подвергались жестокому обращению, и помощников, которые ранее жили приятной, успешной жизнью, дразнили и использовали в качестве рабов. По крайней мере один пау'aн присоединился к Галактической Империи, и выступал в качестве следователя. Данный пау'aн наслаждался пытками подозреваемых, и использовал пытки, чтобы заставить их разглашать информацию. около 0 ПБЯ, он допрошивал принцессу Лею Органу, члена Альянса повстанцев, в попытке определить личность пилота, который уничтожил Звезду Смерти — супероружие Империи. Этот пау'aн был убит ассасином X-7, прежде чем он смог получить какую-либо информацию от Органы.Rebel Force: Hostage За кулисами Пау'аны были созданы для «эпизода III: Месть ситхов», хотя планета Утапау впервые был задумана для черновика, а затем включена во второй проект Новой надежды прежде, чем быть измененной на Татуин. Утапау было первоначальным названием для Набу в начале проектов Призрачной угрозы. Вид и планета впервые появился в «каноне «Звёздных войн»» в «романе Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Образ пау'aнов для Мести Ситхов был изначально предназначена для выходцев с Мустафара. Они были разработаны в качестве лемуроподобных существ для Джорджа Лукаса. Художник Санг Джун Ли сделал некоторые первоначальные эскизы вида пау'aнов, и Роберт Э. Барнс и Майкл Мюрнейн создали скульптуры их лиц. Дизайн разрабатывался в течение долгого времени, а затем был изменен на сегодняшний облик пау'aнов в показанной Мести ситхов.Aliens of Episode III Их предыстория впоследствии была расширена в «Новой иллюстрированной энциклопедии. Расы и существа», и статье на Wizards.com. Пау'aны в Мести ситхов были созданы путем сочетания эффектов протезирующего макияжа и компьютерной графики. Конструкция их лиц была вдохновлена масками африканских племен. Появления * «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Dining at Dex's» * «Reversal of Fortune» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization * «Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «Evasive Action: Recruitment» * «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Rebel Force: Hostage» * «Star Wars: Invasion 0» * «Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3» * «Celestia Galactica Photografica» * «Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3» Источники * «Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» * «Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Ultimate Missions: Revenge of the Sith» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 8» * «Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 24» * «You Can Draw: Star Wars» * * * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Категория:Пау'аны Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Расы (П) Категория:Расы-долгожители Категория:Разумные расы